Trouvé Mort
by evans16
Summary: Un marine est trouvé mort dans un café, deux adolescents ont essayé de l'aider. Mais pourquoi Gibbs a un mauvais pressentiment
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Les ombres dans sa vision périphériques semblaient scintiller, et il se tourna pour regarder. Il n'y avait rien là, mais quelque chose lui disait « danger ». Ses pas semblaient faire écho dans les rues sombres comme il accélérait le rythme un peu. Il avait survécu à la guerre, donc rentrer dans sa maison ne devrait poser aucun problème, non? Seulement maintenant, il n'était pas si sûr. Même après son retour, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité - presque comme s'il était suivi partout où il allait. Il avant toujours sentit des yeux posés sur lui, mais de marcher seul dans une rue sombre dans les premières heures de la matinée n'aidait pas sa paranoïa.

Il attrapa une autre lueur dans le coin de l'œil et une fois de plus, elle avait disparu quand il se retourna pour regarder. Son souffle était plus rapide maintenant, et pas étaient étaient de plus en plus rapide. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer à la maison et dormir, même avec si ce qui s'est passé ... il refusait d'y penser. Il était dans le passé maintenant. Il espérait. Après tout, il y avait ces ombres qui le suivaient maintenant et elles n'avaient pas été là avant.

Ses yeux fixés sur la lumière de la rue de l'avant et ses pas étaient de plus en plus rapide, mais il ne courrait pas tout à fait. Cela semblait désespéré, mais il ne succomberait pas à sa paranoïa.

C'était sa dernière pensée avant qu'une vive douleur frappa le côté de son cou et qu'il tombe au sol, tout comme le soleil jetait sa lumière sur la scène.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je suis désolé du retard. je vous propose la suite trouvé mort.**

 **bonne journée**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le soleil brillait sur les toits de Konoha, tandis que ses habitants vaquaient à leur occupation, les étudiants de l'académie étudiaient durs, les ninjas s'entraînaient, et l'Hokage était à son travail.

Tsunade soupira alors qu'elle lisait la 98ème mission de la journée. C'était tout simplement une demande d'assassinat normale « commis des actes bla bla bla...s'il vous plaît envoyez des shinobi à...

« Attendez! Où?, » cria Tsunade de surprise entraînant deux gardes Anbus de rentrer dans son bureau. Elle leur fit signe que c'était une fausse alerte et relut attentivement le contenu de la mission.

 _Je requiers des shinobis du village caché des feuilles pour s'occuper d'un problème._

 _Un homme que je connais a commis des actes méprisables dont les autorités ignorent. Ainsi j'ai décidé de prendre le problème entre mes mains. Ou plutôt, entre les mains capables des shinobi._

 _Les détails de la mission sont les suivants:_

 _Le sergent Ryan Goslin du corps des marines des États-Unis est la cible._

 _Actuellement il séjourne à l'hôtel Firework après son retour d'un déploiement._

 _Il vit seul._

 _Il est actuellement en congé, il n'aura donc aucun travail._

 _Cette mission aura lieu en dehors de la zone du traité. Les Anbus ne pourront donc pas faire cette mission, et une connaissance de base de la langue anglaise est nécessaire, ainsi que celle des États-unis. Je payerais, cela doit être fait._

 _Edgar Tement_

Ce n'était pas la mission en elle-même qui était étrange, l'Hokage songeait alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil. C'était le lieu. Le traité du Continent Caché avec le monde extérieur était un savoir commun sur le continent mais on croyait que les gens du monde extérieur les prenaient pour un mythe. Il y avait peu ou prou d'échanges.

Tsunade se pencha, se frottant le front, essayant de se rappeler les détails qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse. « _le traité stipule que... les Anbus ne peuvent pas faire une mission... que leurs satellites ne nous espionneront pas... que nous ne serons pas attaqué si nous n'avons pas lancé l'attaque en premier_ » pensait Tsunade. Les souvenirs étaient flous, mais elle était sure que c'était les points principaux. Il n'y avait pas de restriction sur les ninjas ne faisant pas partie des Anbus.

L'Hokage se tourna vers la liste de ses ninjas disponibles. La région avait reçu une quantité accrue d'attentats de nuke-nin, et en tant que tel beaucoup de disponibles jonin et Chunin disponibles avait été demandé pour les missions de protection. Autrement dit, ceux qui ne se rétablissent pas, s'occupaient de l'enseignement ou de la garde du village. La majorité des équipes de Genin étaient en mission, principalement pour aider à la réparation des bâtiments et des biens, ou pour traquer les animaux disparus.

Mais la mission serait impossible pour des genins ... n'est-ce pas? Elle vérifia sur sa liste des équipes disponibles. Il y avait les nouveaux diplômés, aucun d'entre eux avec un assassinat à leur nom. Cela ne fonctionnera pas, les envoyer pour faire leur premier assassinat de sang-froid. Elle soupira et déplacé plus bas dans la liste. Il y avait beaucoup de genins pour des missions de protection aussi ... depuis quand les gens étaient aussi paranoïaques de toute façon?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule équipe disponible.

\- Shizune! Appela l'Hokage. La femme aux cheveux noirs se dépêcha immédiatement.  
\- Oui, Tsunade-sama?, demandait-elle à la hâte.

\- Amène-moi l'équipe 7, ordonna Tsunade. Ils ont une nouvelle mission. »

La fameuse équipe se trouvait sur le terrain numéro sept où un jeune homme au cheveu noirs avec ses sharingans activés essayait de toucher son sensei, un homme dont le visage était caché par un masque utilisait lui aussi le sharingan. Pendant ce temps-là sa coéquipière qui avait les cheveux roses était en train d'attendre le bon moment pour le surprendre. Le dernier membre était en train de méditer sur une souche. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et attaqua son maître. Ils crurent l'avoir surpris surprendre mais il explosa en nuage de fumée pour ne laisser qu'une bûche. Kakashi apparut à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.

« Eh bien, Naruto, je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'attaquer, dit Kakashi en faisant son célèbre sourire avec son œil. Vous n'avez pas été honnête avec moi

\- Les ninjas n'ont pas d'honneur, dit Naruto avec son fameux sourire solaire.

\- Bon raisonnement, approuva Kakashi dit-il, il était sur le point d'ajouter plus mais il vit Shizunze attendre à la limite du terrain d'entraînement.

\- Hokage-sama convoque l'équipe 7, dit Shizune

\- Très bien, dit Kakashi,

\- Je me demande ce que nous veut Baa-chan

\- Sûrement une mission, dit Sasuke.

\- On ne peut pas faire attendre Tsunade-sama, dit Sakura »

Sur cette conversation, les cinq ninjas partirent vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi frappa et entra lorsqu'il entendit un « Entrez! ». le Godaime leur dit de s'asseoir et commença à leur parler.

« J'ai une mission pour vous .

\- Quelle est-elle? Demanda le jonin

\- Vous avez une mission d'assassinat, répondit Tsunade

\- Ne faudrait-il pas des ninjas de plus haut rang voire des Anbus pour une telle mission? Demanda Kakashi.

\- C'est une mission particulière

\- Particulière? Demanda Sasuke

\- Enfin ce n'est pas la mission mais le lieu

\- Le lieu? Demanda Naruto

\- le lieu de la mission se trouve en dehors du continent.

\- Mais qui voudrait qu'on fasse une telle mission en dehors du continent? Demanda Naruto qui était de plus en plus confus

\- Un habitant d'un autre continent.

\- Mais cela veut dire que... commença Naruto

\- Oui ça se passe en dehors des frontières des nations élémentaires.

\- Le traité du continent caché, dit Naruto surexcité

\- Tu connais le traité? Demanda Tsunade qui n'arrivait pas à le croire

\- En fait la première chose qu'a fait Ero-sennin lors de notre voyage c'était de m'apprendre l'histoire de Konoha et l'existence de tous les traités possible et inimaginable. En fait c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de me mettre à cent pour cent dans le Fuinjutsu.

\- Je vois, soupira Tsunade

\- C'est une mission de Rang A au minimum, Tsunade-sama, dit Kakashi. Et nous sommes une équipe de genin. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une équipe de chunin ou de jonin.

\- Vous êtes les seuls disponibles pour la mission. Et vous n'êtes pas uns simple équipe de genin comme tu le dis, car deux de tes élèves sont dans le Bingo-book en tant que ninja de rang B voir A, cela provoqua un soupire de la part de Kakashi. Mais je comprends ton objection, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé qu'au retour de cette mission, tous les deux vous aurez une promotion au rang de jonin, dit-elle en regardant Sasuke et Naruto, elle s'adressa ensuite à la seule fille de l'équipe. Et tu auras une promotion au rang de chunin, je sais que tu peux trouver cette décision injuste mais tu n'as pas encore le niveau d'un jonin.

\- Je comprends, sensei, dit Sakura qui se promit de rattraper ses deux coéquipiers.

\- Cela veut dire que ma probation sera terminée? demanda Sasuke plein d'espoir

\- Exactement, dit Tsunade en souriant à Sasuke, en entendant ces mots tous le monde fut content pour l'Uchiwa mais ils surent se tenir même (pour une fois) Naruto.

\- Quand part-on? s'enquit le sensei

\- Demain, mais avant vous devrez apprendre certains sceaux pour cacher votre équipement et qui ne se verront pas sur votre peau.

\- Très bien. »

Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent à leur occupation et revinrent chez eux, et choisirent l'équipement qu'ils voulaient prendre. Sakura prit, en tant que médecin du groupe, des plantes et des trousses de premiers secours. Sasuke prit quelques rouleaux du clan, qui parlaient de l'autre continent et quelques techniques qu'il pourrait montrer à Naruto. Kakashi prit ce qu'il fallait pour une mission d'assassinat et quelques livres écrit par un certain Jiraiya. Quant à Naruto, il prit différent rouleaux pour stocker leurs affaires, et prit un petit carnet, dans ce carnet se trouvait tous les sceaux qu'il avait ou qu'il était en train de créer. Et ils se couchèrent tous.

* * *

 **Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé; Ja ne!**


End file.
